


Numero Uno

by Ride4812



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29220360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride4812/pseuds/Ride4812
Relationships: Ian Gallagher & Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Numero Uno

Mickey wasn’t opposed to public displays of affection, at least not anymore. The gig was up. He was engaged to the guy he’d been in love with for ten years. There was no hiding shit, and even if he could hide it, he didn’t want to. He’d done that for long enough. He was okay with who he was and he was more than okay with who Ian was. Despite the litany of bad qualities he probably should have recognized in his future husband, all Mickey saw was perfection. Ian was the same freckle-faced, goofy grinned kid he’d secretly had a crush on, and in Mickey’s eyes, nothing about Ian could ever be wrong. Sure, Ian had made mistakes, some willful and others less so, but Ian was human...Mickey’s human, and he was the only person Mickey wanted to spend forever—or even a few minutes—with. 

Leaning against the refrigerator, Mickey took a swig from his beer bottle and watched as Ian played a surprisingly competitive game of Uno with Lip, Liam, Carl, and Vee. As usual, the Gallagher house was full of people looking to party—some Mickey recognized and others he didn’t. They needed to get a deadbolt for their door. It wasn’t like either of them had a lot to lose, but what they did have was worth holding onto. 

The light above the kitchen table cast an amber hue over Ian, making his beautiful face appear more ethereal than usual. Mickey wondered if other people saw his fiancé the same way that he did, if he glowed to them the way he glowed to Mickey. He saw decades when he looked in those aquamarine eyes—the past and future dancing among the flower petal irises. Fuck, he loved him. 

“Mickey, you speak Mexican, don’t you?” Carl said, nodding for Mickey to join them at the table. 

Liam cringed. “The language is Spanish, not Mexican.” 

“Even though Mexicans speak it?” Carl asked confused. “Whatever. Uno’s a Spanish game or something. You speak Spanish, right?”

“A little bit,” Mickey murmured. In his mind, Mexico was a million miles away, her sand and sun marred by his memories of loneliness. 

“He’s fluent,” Ian interjected proudly, holding his arms open as if he was waiting for Mickey to hurry into them. “Don’t be modest, Mick.”

Mickey took his time crossing the room, not wanting to seem too eager to join them, even though he was. He’d spent the past thirty minutes listening to Kev ramble on about some bullshit he didn’t give a fuck enough to follow and he needed some tender time with Ian. It was crazy to Mickey that he’d ever been able to survive years without him, that he’d made his way through his life never knowing if he would be with the idiot who held Mickey’s heart with his abnormally long fingers. He missed Ian when he was across the room from him and he finally knew that Ian missed him too. 

“Not being modest,” Mickey said, taking a seat on Ian’s lap. It wasn’t as natural as he wished it was. Mickey still surveyed everyone’s eyes as soon as he did something “gay,” checking to see if they flinched or didn’t approve. It wasn’t that he cared if they didn’t like it, it was more that he cared that it was his first instinct to know. 

Four pairs of eyes confirmed that they didn’t give a shit and one pair of lips rested on the back of his neck, pressing a sweet kiss into the skin.

“You are,” Ian disagreed, circling his arms around Mickey’s waist to tank him in closer. “He’s been teaching me some stuff.”

“Like ram me harder, Papi?” Lip teased, earning middle fingers from Ian and Mickey and a slap upside his head from Tami who had just meandered into the room. 

“You’re so rude,” she chided. She leaned over to take a peek at her boyfriend’s cards, “He has, like, four reverses.” 

“Really Tam?” Lip cried, shaking his head as Tami gave a laughing Ian a high-five. 

Mickey didn’t care about Lip’s cards or his dumb jokes. He only cared about Ian’s arm and how it was no longer around him. Not wasting a beat, Mickey gripped his man’s hand and repositioned it so it was holding onto the one grasping Mickey.

Ian chuckled softly and hugged Mickey tighter. “Love you, baby,” he whispered, in that breathy tone that drove Mickey wild. 

“Y’all are so cute,” Vee announced, reaching for her phone. “I don’t think Kev and I are that cute anymore.” She held the camera up to snap a picture of Ian and Mickey. “Smile guys.”

Mickey was sure by the shift in Ian’s posture that he was cheesing for the photo, so he smiled too. It was amazing what a half a dozen beers and a whole lot of love could do for someone’s inhibitions. 

“That’s going on your wedding invitation,” Vee exclaimed, showing the picture to the table. 

“Mick’s already got something in mind for those,” Ian crooned, peppering Mickey’s jawline with kisses. 

“Fuck off, Gallagher,” Mickey groused, not wanting everyone to know how much interest he’d taken in their wedding planning. He shifted his weight so he was as far away as he could be with his ass still firmly planted on his fiancé’s ass. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding?” Lip chuckled, taking a hit off his vape. 

“Of course I am,” Ian covered unconvincingly. “He doesn’t give a shit, just wants to show up. Everything’s on me.”

“Then we’ll use this pic for the invites,” Vee decided, continuing to hold her phone up like it was a piece of art. “Because it’s everything.” 

Mickey didn’t say anything, knowing that he’d shoot down the idea as soon as he was alone with Ian. He hated social media and plastering their faces all over the place for people he didn’t give a shit about to see. Putting their pictures on an invitation was basically the equivalent of forcing themselves onto the refrigerators of people that he moderately gave a shit about. On second thought, maybe it would be a good “fuck you” to everyone who didn’t want to see them together. Maybe he’d send one to his dad. And to all of his friends. Better yet, maybe he’d send his old man one of the private pictures they took while they were messing around. There was nothing that Terry deserved more than to open up an envelope and see Mickey opening up for Ian. 

“I love it,” Ian stated, tickling Mickey’s sides as he reiterated, “Love you.”

“Love you, too,” Mickey uttered, aware that everyone was watching as Ian nudged him for a kiss. Wanting the kiss more than he did the street cred, Mickey turned his head to slot his mouth against Ian’s.

“But can you say it in Spanish?” Carl teased. 

Mickey sighed, uninterested in being around a group of Gallaghers when he really wanted alone time with his.

“I can,” Mickey divulged, taking the cards out of Ian’s hands. “It’s your turn, yeah?” he confirmed with Ian as the redhead nodded. “And I can also say Uno.” He threw down one of their two cards. “Bitch.”

“Damn!” Liam laughed. “The sheer level of savagery.” 

“Unparalleled savagery,” Vee squealed, clapping her hands. “Please put an end to this game, Mickey. It’s been going on too long.”

“You could always stop playing,” Liam huffed, apparently aggravated by her disinterest in the game. “I think this was your tactic—“ he theorized, regarding Mickey with narrowed eyes, “—come over and distract us so we didn’t realize Ian had two cards.”

“You think I give way more of a shit than I do, man,” Mickey assured Liam. “I came over here because he was here. And I threw down the card because I don’t want him to be here anymore.”

Liam pouted at the realization that nobody was into the game, and Ian beamed at the admission. 

“Where do you want me to be?” Ian crooned, rubbing Mickey’s thighs. 

“Y’know where I want you to be,” Mickey muttered into Ian’s mouth as the redhead gave him a kiss. The innocent peck evolved into two slipped tongues and an unspoken agreement to get away from the table. 

The rest of the game played out with Mickey not paying attention to anything but Ian’s thick dick poking at his ass. There were innocent reasons why Mickey liked sitting on Ian’s lap, and then there were the other ones. Admittedly, he’d spend his far share of time in that position. It was comfortable and erotic in the best possible ways. The more time he spent posted up on Ian’s thighs, the less time he was willing to play nice with the rest of the Gallaghers. 

By the time the last card was tossed, Mickey didn’t care who had thrown it or the shit everyone was talking. He wanted to be alone with Ian. 

“I’m tired,” Mickey uttered, turning just enough to nuzzle his nose against Ian’s. 

“I’ll put you to bed,” Ian said, a smile playing on his sweet lips. 

They said “goodbye” to everyone, but Mickey didn’t remember anything but the way that Ian’s hand was resting in the back pocket of his jeans as they rushed out of the public space toward their own private world. 

Just where they belonged.


End file.
